Team Work
by LuckyBachi
Summary: Lydia and Stiles work out a little police operation of those own after Stiles believes that a death has something to do more with the supernatural than the others think.


"So what, you think this really has something to do with the murder last night?"

"I'm certain, and I knew my Dad was tryin' to hide it from me because he knows it too."

"But we're never even met anything that would do something like that..."

The boy nodded at her response, it was true; they had never encounter anything that had left a human in such a state. It was unnatural, and after all the years of the supernatural that Stiles had encountered; there was no doubt about it that this was connected to the mythical beasts that now plagued his existence. Well. Most of them, there was a certain pack that he wouldn't change for the world; and that was his best friend Scott, his friend Lydia whom he now spoke with and his lovely Malia whom was at home sleeping. But of course, there was a lot of history between he and Lydia and he wouldn't have come to anyone else for help; after all, intelligence was second nature to the red head before him.

"I got all the files here, so we can look through them. And I searched on google for all the beasts and mythical whatever's I could find- German, Scandinavian, Celtic, Greek- Nothing so far that I could spot but I know-" though he was silenced quickly as she perked a delicate eye brow up; her green eyes resting on him as she calculated his expression.

"Those files.. You took from the station?"

"More like borrowed."

"So you stole them?"

"Just for tonight." He replied, pressing his lips into an innocent smile as he plucked his thumbs out in a convincing manner. His father worked as the sheriff in Beacon Hills, and Stiles was more than well known to shuffle through his private cases. Luckily, even though his Dad had tried harder to hide them; Stiles always knew where to look.

Lydia rolled her eyes, her petite features on her face outlined by the make up she so often wore, today her lips a plump read as she pressed them together in a defeated manner.

"Okay, let's take a look." She plonked herself down at the table, looking cautious. Stiles had chosen a library to meet with her, it made sense to him; information practically lined the walls, they could simply pick up a mythology book and it would give them at least some perspective. Though apparently that's not what she thought as she gave him a warning glare.

"Is there a reason why you picked a library to go through private investigations?"

"Yeah, no one will know anyway; just looks like homework."

"Do you even do your homework?"

"I choose not to." He chuckled, smartly pulling his attention back to the papers.

He let his eyes scan down the information, the victims name, his features, his occupation- all normal. There was literally nothing special about this lady; she was a simple co-worker at Macy's and she was a student for a degree in Law, no connections to anything dangerous. She was young, pretty; a normal college girl with not even a boyfriend to cause any problems. Well at least he hoped... It wasn't very often that a girl is killed, drained of blood and ripped apart. Especially not outside her apartment block with nothing but black shadows on the camera.

"This is the photographs after the scene..." He said, passing over the papers accordingly so that no one else in the library could grow suspicious of whatever they were looking at.

"These are photos of the camera shots too?"

"Yep. Everything is there; one minute she's fine and the next she's lying on the floor."

"Oh... It's horrible..." She replied, flicking through the pages with a look of nerves on her face.

Stiles nodded a little too much in response, his thin fingers raking through his hair, "all of it was in a space on three minutes as well. If you look, all the shots- every 30 seconds." He pointed accordingly, reassembling the way he sat so that he could focus carefully.

"The police are probably just gonna put it down as an attack or something; like she was mobbed..."

"Stiles..."

"Mh?"

"This right here..." She shuffled a bit so that she could point it out to the boy, picking out a slightly lighter shadow.

"It moves, only in a couple of the snippets. But it looks like a feather..."

He widened his eyes a little, taking in the sight; and now that she had said it, it's all he could see. She was right, there were a few that he could see now, the outlines of feathers, like a hoard of crows.

"It's like birds... Birds covering the camera?"

"Maybe... I'm not sure, but it's certainly unnatural..."

"So... Whaddya think... Maybe a harpy or something? Those things are weird are crazy and they thirst for blood and flesh..."

"Maybe... It seems clever... Like it knew the camera was here; I don't think harpies are deemed for being intelligent..."

"So what?"

"I think we should look it up..."

"Yeah. Wow. I never would have seen the feathers..."

She smiled gently, nodding at him.

"It's always good to get another pair of eyes."

"Yeah, it's why I thought I'd ask you." He smiled, plucking the photos to place them back into the folder.

"Best find some books then..."

And with that, the two of them pulled up from their seats to leave for whatever on earth they would find.


End file.
